Demon
Demons are malicious monster girls aligned with the "radical faction", sharing with the Lilim Druella a dedication to spreading the Demon Realm across the whole world. They prefer to corrupt men with seductive cunning rather than out-and-out rape, snaring humans into infernal contracts of erotic servitude. They're also a dab hand at cooking, a trait they share with their smaller cousins the Devils; while their penchant for Faustian bargains echos that of another demon-type monster, the Imp. Encyclopedia Entry Higher rank demons that have blue skin and black sclera, whose bodies contain vastly powerful wicked magic. In the age of the former demon lords, they were not driven against humans by appetite or instinctive murderous impulses. Instead, these feared "demons" were created distinctly with malevolent intentions. They believe the diminutive and foolish humans ought to be ruled by monsters, and they are the foremost race of the "radical faction" which plans to convert the entire world into a demon realm. They love seeing humans become unable to resist pleasure and succumb to evil, and they will use whatever means possible to lure humans onto the path of corruption - at times using their cunning, and at times using their demonic powers. Their appearance exudes decadence and depravity, and men fascinated by this are led to corruption. If they whisper alluring words into a man's ears, whether he likes it or not, it will induce a vision of the days of pleasure that could be. In spite of their wicked and oppressive appearance, once a man copulates with a demon, the sweet pleasure that exists solely to corrupt humans will guide him further along the path. Once a man has walked along the path to corruption, a demon will propose a "pact" that mainly says "for offering everything to me, I promise you eternal pleasure." Most men would gleefully offer everything if it would make the days of pleasure envisioned become a reality and make that pleasure last for eternity. The pact is bound with sorcery and can never be broken. From the moment the pact is sealed, eternal pleasure is guaranteed; and along with that, the man is bound in eternal submission to the demon. A man will even come to experience arousal and take delight in submitting to her. His body will be under her control and his penis will tower and prepare to offer spirit energy just from her demanding it. They treat their men entirely as their personal property including every single hair and every drop of semen; and they keep them at their side so they can siphon energy whenever they please and provide eternal pleasure, as agreed in the pact. At a glance, it looks as if the demon has total domination over her man, but in actuality, the situation is a bit different. The demon herself is also bound by the power of the pact, and can never go against it. In other words, it means the man can also use the demon's body for the enjoyment of pleasure whenever he wants and in any way he pleases. If a man demand sex, she must accept everything. Regardless of it not being part of the pact, a demon will cook whatever her man wants to eat every day, and visit clothing stores to acquire whatever outfits he wants her to wear. It seem that it is in their nature to give into their men's demands and spoil them, regardless of the pact. Deep love and over-protectiveness is the reason they always want to keep their men near them. Basically, the pact boils down to a "marriage compact", and the reasoning behind their radical beliefs may be that they are worried about humans because they are so weak and they want to place them under their protection. They believe that all women should become monsters, and they actively attack human women as well and change them into monsters. On such occasions, unless the woman comes to have the same radical ideology as them, she would not become demon; so most will become succubi. For that reason, when trying to recruit a woman as an ally, they take special care during the process of monsterization to thoroughly train and educate the woman, and by doing so awaken and fuel the hidden wicked desire to dominate a man within her, thus raising a demon. Kenkou's Notes EN= This time's update “demon” is, as you can tell from the blue skin and black and white reversed eyes, a demon at the forefront of the “radical faction”. If devil is the radical version of imp, then they are sort of the radical version of succubus. Speaking of demons, as of the present, they're succubi, but in the age of the former mamono lords, the demons were these demons, or something like that. |-|JP= 今回の更新は「デーモン」　青肌白黒反転眼の見た目通りの「過激派」筆頭の悪魔で、 デビルとは、デビルが過激派のインプだとすれば、彼女達は過激派のサキュバスにあたる様な関係です。 現在では悪魔といえばサキュバスとなっていますが、旧魔王時代では悪魔といえばこのデーモンだったのだとか。 TL Note: ... Image Gallery Encyclopedia Pages= 1440654125280.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Demon.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= 1440413664930.png|The demon was teased before her profile release in this announcement image for MGE-II |-|Fan Artwork= 1441818409669.jpg|Artwork by 山本五郎左衞門 54836979_p0_master1200.jpg 1457380310617.png 55905954_p0.png|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=55905954 sanmotogoroo 12278296_1668510300054626_1931281340_n.jpg 53010953_p0_master1200.jpg ihdzxt.png Ci_jsYBUgAE0rXx.jpg 56677117_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=56677117 KNDY 286_demon_LHRed.png|Recolor by Naju Silver 57774179_p0.png|Cover of upcoming C90 Demon doujin by http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=57774179 20160713 025543-1-.jpg|Dorothy - a Demon specie I made for Oz. Her description is here: http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:507191 1468853097825.jpg 58019816_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=58019816 ehehe 57988961_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=57988961 57976013_p0.png 58056884_p0.jpg|Art by http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=58056884 Sanmotogoroo __demon_monster_girl_encyclopedia_drawn_by_qnu9o8__b2f9d3bb4075d0089ccb8e60a7f701ca.png __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Succubus Family Category:Demon Type Category:Demon Realm Category:Subspecies